


The Collar 2: Discovery

by foobar137



Series: The Collar [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fears of abuse, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The Author's Head Is A Sad And Scary Place, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and Isabella are having a few issues with their new relationship - Phineas's head isn't going along with being dominant the way Isabella wants.</p><p>It's a good thing her mother hasn't figured out what's going on yet. That could get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar 2: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as underage because the main characters are seventeen.
> 
> Trigger warning: kinkshaming

"Good morning, Isa!" her mother said as Isabella lurched into the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee wafted from the counter as her mother poured her a cup.

Isabella could never understand how her mother could be so energetic this early in the morning, after she'd been working late at the restaurant last night. But it was Monday morning, and the restaurant was closed today, so maybe she was just looking forward to a day off.

"Morning, Mama," Isabella said blearily as she sat down at the kitchen table. She'd been up with her boyfriend Phineas last night. They'd had a quick dinner, and then spent a while up in her room together, having pleasant if fairly vanilla sex, before he'd had to go home for the night.

Her mother put the coffee in front of her, then took a seat across from her. "Isa, a question for you."

"Yes, Mama?"

"About the prom...."

Isabella smiled and drank some coffee. She and Phineas had been planning to go to the prom as friends, until he'd stumbled across her masturbating in the park, naked and wearing a collar with his name on it. It had turned out that part of the reason he hadn't been trying for a relationship with her was that he hadn't thought she was the sort of person who'd be willing to be sexually submissive to him. His discovery of her submissive streak, and her discovery of his interest in her and desire for dominance, had led to them immediately becoming a couple. They'd come back to her bedroom and made love for the first time.

_Not that we've done anything more than that yet_ , she thought.

"Yes, Mama?" she asked.

"I don't want to know your and Phineas's business, but before you two started dating, I didn't have any concerns about your plans after the prom. But now that you _are_ dating...where are you two planning to go afterwards?"

Isabella shrugged. "We haven't really thought about it yet."

Her mother sighed. "I suspected as much. Um." She took a deep breath, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I know you two have the opportunity to do whatever you want while I'm at the restaurant," she said. "And you're almost 18 now. If the two of you were planning to spend the night together after the prom, I'd like to make sure you're doing it somewhere safe."

Isabella sat back, stunned.

"I know, not what you expected your mother to say. But I've known Phineas for years, and I know that anything the two of you do together is because it's what you both want. I can't say I'm completely thrilled at the idea of the two of you spending the night together, but...I can't exactly stop you."

"I...I'd need to talk to Phineas about it," Isabella stammered.

"That's fine. If you two are interested, I could speak to Linda about maybe covering a hotel room for the two of you."

Isabella's mouth made an O of surprise, and she took a sip of coffee to collect her thoughts.

"Or if you wanted to come back here, it's a Saturday so I'm going to be busy late. Especially with the after-prom parties we're booked for."

What little thought Isabella had had about her post-prom activities had boiled down to that. She and Phineas would have some privacy here.

She glanced over at the clock, and almost spit out her coffee. Instead, she swallowed quickly before saying, "Late for the bus, gotta go. I'll talk to Phineas and get back to you tonight, okay?" She gulped down the rest of her coffee, set down the cup, and raced toward the door.

"Sure thing, Isa," her mother said. "Have a good day at school!"

She crashed through the front door, jogging across the street just as the bus was turning the corner onto Maple Drive.

"Hey, there, gorgeous," Phineas said, smiling at her. Ferb turned away, staring down the road at the bus.

"Hey yourself," she said, pressing up against Phineas and looking up expectantly.

He gave her a quick kiss, putting his arms around her. "Love you," he whispered.

She sighed happily. "Love you too."

"Doing okay?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

The bus stopped in front of them, and he let her go so she could climb onto the bus. She knew he was staring at her ass as she went up the steps, so she gave just a bit of a wiggle, making her skirt swish around her thighs.

They found a seat together, and he put his arm around her. Ferb sat across the aisle, staring fixedly out the window. He'd been trying not to notice them being romantic in any way for over a week now, since he'd tried asking Adyson to the prom. Unfortunately for him, she'd accepted an offer from Troy Boulanger just an hour before. He hadn't taken it well.

"Mom was asking what we had planned after the prom," Isabella said quietly.

"I didn't have anything in mind," Phineas said. "What sounds good to you?"

"She was saying that we could get a hotel room if we wanted, or just come back to my house. She'll be working late."

Isabella knew what she wanted, actually, but wasn't sure she wanted to say it. She wanted him to come back to the house with her, put her collar on her, tie her to the bed, and tease her until she begged for mercy. She'd been wanting that ever since they'd started dating, but after the first time they'd had sex, Phineas had backed off on anything dominant. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't want to push him, but she was feeling a bit...disappointed.

"Back to your house sounds good," he said.

"I'll let Mom know, then," Isabella said.

* * *

"So what did you have planned for this afternoon?" Phineas asked as they rode the bus home.

"I figured I'd try to get that physics lab report written up," Isabella said, "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Not particularly," Phineas said. "I just like being with you."

She smiled and leaned into him, and he marveled at how comfortable she was with him touching her. Once he'd realized that his fantasies were beyond kinky and into perverse, and that he really was uninterested in anyone other than Isabella, he had assumed he was doomed to lead a lonely life. Isabella wasn't interested in him, and even if she were, she was a leader, always in charge. She'd never put up with him wanting to spank her or truss her up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

And then he'd found her in the park, naked but for a collar with his name on it. They'd agreed to date, and then become lovers. And he knew she wanted him to do more and more kinky things to her, but...

That little voice in the back of his brain wouldn't shut up.

It told him he was horrible. Twisted. Sick. Unworthy of such a lovely, pure creature. (Which was ludicrous on its face, given how they'd started dating.)

He did what he could to ignore it, but whenever he was going to suggest doing something kinky with Isabella - or ordering her to do something, which was pretty kinky in and of itself - the voice shouted him down and made him stop. He'd made love to Isabella quite a few times in the past two weeks, but it had all been normal sex. He hadn't even held her wrists down since the first time.

The worst part of it was, every time it happened, it became that much more difficult. How could he be the Master Phineas of her dreams when he couldn't even bring himself to tell her to put on her collar? He'd ordered some equipment online, but he wasn't sure he could ever bring himself to use it on her, or even tell her he had it.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said.

"Mom's home tonight, so we can't do much, but...can we get together after dinner and talk?"

"Sure," he said, burying his nose in her hair. She smelled fantastic, a hint of strawberries left over from her morning shampoo, and a bit of sweat to remind him of the smell of her underneath him in her bed.

* * *

Isabella called, "Mama, I'm home," as she entered her house.

There was no response. Isabella walked into the kitchen, where there was a note.

**Isa -**

**Making a quick trip to the restaurant supply store, and then to get groceries. I'll be home by 5.**

**Love you,**

**Mama**

Isabella sighed dramatically. If she'd known, she'd have had plenty of time for Phineas to come over and nail her to the bed before Mama got home. Even if they were just having vanilla sex at the moment, it was still pretty good vanilla sex.

She supposed she could call him, but she wanted a little more time to build up her own courage. They needed to talk about whether he was going to be her Master again any time soon. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, dropping her backpack by her desk. She fished her day-planner out of the front pocket and checked her homework list. Maybe if she got it done early, she and Phineas could find some private time later, after they talked. She had a sudden image of him reaching under her skirt to pull down her panties and then bending her over her desk. She imagined that she had her wrists tied behind her back, so she couldn't really stop him.

She glanced over at her dresser. Her collar, leash, and vibrator were all hidden underneath the bottom drawer.

_Do I have time?_ She looked at the clock on her nightstand, which read 3:14pm. She knew her mother could spend hours in the restaurant supply store. It was unlikely she'd be home early. Plenty of time.

She stroked her breasts through her blouse, and was reminded that she'd been meaning to get some clothespins to use on her nipples.

She decided that Master was going to order her to go get them. She pulled her collar out of the drawer and buckled it around her neck. She debated stripping down before heading downstairs to the laundry room, but wasn't feeling _quite_ that brave. She slipped her panties off, though, feeling naughty and bare under her short skirt.

She opened her bedroom door and hurried down the stairs. Master would be so proud of her. She was wearing her collar outside of her bedroom. Last time she'd done that was when Master Phineas had found her in the park. Fortunately, she didn't need to worry about being caught again, since the door to the house was locked.

She looked in the laundry room, but didn't see any clothespins. She pulled open the drawers in the cabinet, then looked underneath.

A clattering sound in the living room caught her attention. She heard the front door open. "Isa, I'm home," her mother called.

_Oh. Crap._

She took the collar off quickly, then looked around for a place to put it. She couldn't sneak upstairs, because the staircase was in the living room, right in front of her mother. Her skirt and blouse had no pockets. The laundry room opened into the kitchen, which was her mother's domain.

She opened one of the drawers and put the collar in, hoping her mother wasn't planning to do laundry tonight.

"You're home early, Mama," she said, quickly stepping through the kitchen. Her mother was just picking up the grocery bags she'd set down as she closed the door behind her. "Let me help you with those."

"The restaurant supply store was closed today. Doing inventory, apparently," her mother said. She peered at Isabella, a look of concern on her face. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed. Is Phineas over?"

"No, he's at his house. I'm fine. Really." Isabella smiled at her mother and took some of the grocery bags.

They unloaded the groceries together. "Do you need a snack for your studying?" her mother asked.

"No, I'm good, Mama. I was just putting off my homework a bit. I'll go work on it while you finish dinner, if that's okay?"

"That would be fine, Isa."

Isabella scampered off toward her bedroom, wondering how she was going to get the collar out of the laundry room.

"Isa?" her mother called.

"Yes, Mama?"

"I forgot to get chorizo. Can you run down to the store and pick some up while I work on dinner?"

"Sure thing, Mama, let me go get my keys."

Isabella ran up the stairs. Once in her room, she put her panties back on, then tracked down her purse. She ran back down the stairs. "Anything else you want while I'm there?"

"No, I remembered everything else, I just forgot the chorizo."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mama."

* * *

Vivian finished chopping the vegetables for the chorizo stew, but decided to wait to put them in the pan until Isabella returned with the spicy Mexican sausage.

She looked around for something else to do while she waited, and her eyes lit on the laundry room.

Smiling, she climbed the stairs and gathered the laundry hampers from both her and Isabella's rooms. She combined them into one basket and carried it down to the laundry room.

If she had one complaint with this house, it was that the laundry room was off the kitchen. That meant a lot of climbing up and down the stairs with full laundry baskets. And Isabella seemed to be going through more clothes than ever these days.

She suspected that part of it was that her daughter was intimate with her new boyfriend. Vivian wasn't completely pleased with that idea, but really had no decent argument against it. It wasn't like she hadn't been doing the same thing at Isabella's age.

And Phineas was a good young man. She'd known him since he was very small, when the newly-widowed Linda Flynn had moved in across the street.

She carried the basket into the laundry room, and started sorting it. Dark clothes went straight into the wash, after having any pockets checked for loose tissues or change. Light clothes went on the cabinet for later. She started up the wash with the dark clothes, then started sorting the light clothes some more. Blouses, skirts, panties, and socks went into one pile, but bras were set aside. Once they'd been sorted, she opened up the drawer to find the lingerie bag.

There was a collar in the drawer. That was odd. Pinky only had one collar, and he wore it all the time. It looked too big for Pinky, anyway.

She picked it up. It was pink, and sized for a large dog. A golden tag dangled from it. She held it up to read the tag.

**Phineas**

_What? Why would Perry's collar be here? This is much too large for Perry, anyway. It's big enough that it could fit Isabella._

Her eyes opened wide as she realized where the collar had come from.

_That little hijo de la chingada. That lying cabrón. He thinks he can do this to my daughter, does he?_

* * *

Isabella pulled the car into the driveway with a sigh. The grocery store parking lot was full, and the lines inside the store were long. She'd spent far, far too long getting one package of her mother's favorite kosher beef chorizo.

She unlocked the front door and walked in. "Mama, I got it. Sorry, the lines were..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw her mother sitting on the couch, her face covered with anger. A small box and the phone sat next to her.

"Go put it in the refrigerator, Isabella," her mother said, and Isabella could hear the edge of fury behind her voice. Isabella hadn't seen her mother angry very often, and never quite this enraged. "Then come back. We need to talk."

_Why's she so angry?_ Isabella thought as she carried the chorizo into the kitchen. She looked around for some clue what had set her mother off.

Piles of chopped vegetables sat on the counter, prepped and ready to go into the pot. The pot sat on the stove, which was off. She didn't smell anything burning.

She opened the refrigerator, which looked exactly like she expected. She put the chorizo on the shelf and closed the door, looking around again.

The laundry room door was open, and the washing machine was running.

_Oh, fuck. The collar._

_Wait, why would she be that uptight about the collar?_

_Guess I'm going to find out._

She walked back out to the living room and sat across from her mother on the love seat. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"You need to stop seeing Phineas."

"What? Why?"

Her mother pulled the collar out from the small box. "I will not have my daughter dating a man who abuses her."

Isabella started to laugh at the concept of Phineas being abusive, but caught herself. Her mother was obviously completely serious. "Mama, Phineas doesn't abuse me. He's Phineas. He'd never..."

Her mother waved the collar in her direction. "Forcing you to wear a dog collar - a dog collar! Like you're some animal. With his name on it, like you're his property."

"Phineas...ohhhh." Light dawned. "Mama, Phineas didn't give me the collar, I've had it for months. And he doesn't force me to wear it."

"You don't have to protect him, Isa."

"I'm not! I..."

"Why would you be wearing it if he weren't forcing you to? Why would you have had the collar before you started dating?"

"Because it turned me on, Mom!" Isabella shouted, leaning forward in her chair. "Your daughter's kinky. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"But, why?" Her mother looked confused, and a bit disgusted. "Why would you want to degrade yourself like that?"

"I don't know." Isabella sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just do. It's just...really, really hot. And I thought Phineas thought it was, too, but now I'm not so sure."

Her mother looked at her for a long moment. "Regardless, you've been hiding things from me."

"Did you _really_ want to know that much about your daughter's sex fantasies?"

Her mother winced. "No, not really. Here, take this...thing." She held out the collar. Isabella stood and walked over to her, taking the collar from her hand. "Go upstairs and work on your homework. Leave your phone here. I need to think about this for a bit while I work on dinner. We'll talk more later."

Isabella set her purse on the couch by her mother. "Phone's in there." She buckled the collar around her neck as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Phineas was trying to work on his homework, and failing.

The problem was, the box was sitting right there, on the floor by his chair. He couldn't open it with Ferb in the room, drowning himself in homework to soothe his feelings over Adyson. But he certainly couldn't just ignore it.

He'd mail-ordered some bondage gear in a fit of optimism, and it had arrived today. The small, discreet brown box should hold a pair of handcuffs, a pair of nipple clamps, and a ball gag.

He was dying to open the box and inspect it all. But the last thing he wanted to do was explain to Ferb why he'd spent his hard-earned money on restraints.

_After dinner, Isabella and I can talk. Maybe I can bring the box over to show her. I just..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he said.

The door swung open, and his mother stood there with a faint smile. "Phineas, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Mom. What's up?"

"I think you'll want this to be private. Let's go downstairs."

"Sure thing." He followed his mother downstairs, to the kitchen. His father sat in the living room watching television.

"Phineas, I got a call from Vivian," his mother said.

Phineas shrugged. "Okay?"

"Apparently she found a collar that you're forcing Isabella to wear?"

Phineas froze. "Um. Not...quite."

"Not quite a collar, or?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to say this. "She had the collar before we started dating."

"I suspected as much. That's okay."

"It...it is?"

His mother smiled. "I always kind of suspected that once you two hooked up, she'd be on the submissive side. Just a feeling I had. I'm a bit more surprised you're going along with it."

Phineas hung his head. "Yeah, I would be too."

"What's wrong?"

"I..." He looked up at his mother. "She wants me to. I want to. But...I can't help feel like it's a horrible thing. It is, isn't it?"

"Oh, honey," his mother said. "As long as you both want it, it's fine. It's not like you're forcing Isabella into anything she doesn't want, right?"

"You know Isabella. How well would that work?"

"It wouldn't. She has a safeword?"

"Yes, of course," Phineas said, before realizing what his mother had just asked. He opened his mouth to ask a question, then thought better of it.

His mother smiled. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Phineas. Let's just say that what happens on the tour bus, stays on the tour bus." She stood up. "I think I need to go have a talk with Vivian and get things straightened out here."

Phineas nodded.

"Why don't you go get your new box of toys? I suspect Isabella's going to want you to come visit soon."

Phineas stared at her, wide-eyed. "How..."

"I recognized the return address." She walked into the living room. "Lawrence, can you and Ferb forage for dinner tonight? I need to go talk to Vivian."

"That's fine, love," Lawrence said. "Ferb and I can fend for ourselves."

* * *

Vivian stirred the soup absent-mindedly. "I just don't get how she could have found out about the idea at all, much less decided it was what she wanted," she said.

Linda sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. "It's just how some people are wired. Some want to fall in love with people of the same sex. Some mentally aren't the same gender as their genitals. And some want to be tied up and ravished."

"But what does she get out of it?"

"Quite a few orgasms, unless I miss my guess."

"Do you let Lawrence...?"

"Sometimes. We switch off a bit. Phineas's father was more into it. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"But..." Vivian stared into the pot for a moment. "I guess I'm just out of practice on this, since Isaac died."

"I know. You..."

Vivian turned and stared at her. "Don't start."

Linda nodded.

Vivian sighed. "I get it. I should look for another husband, or at least a boyfriend."

"I haven't seen anybody as sexually frustrated as you are since Candace, when Jeremy was in Europe for two months."

Vivian laughed. "That bad?"

"Worse than a cat in heat. I think she jumped him in the back of the car riding home from the airport."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"No, but you're getting there."

Vivian turned back to her soup, pulling out a spoon to taste it. It was close, but still needed a little something. She sprinkled a few more herbs into it, stirring them in. "It's been ten years," she said quietly. "Just last week."

"I know. You two were so much in love," Linda said.

"I had to fight my family so hard for him. And then he was gone. And all I have left is the daughter he gave me." She turned and glared over her shoulder at Linda. "Who is letting your son do unspeakable things to her."

"Well, only if you don't force them to break up."

Vivian sighed, wiping her hands on a cloth. "I don't think I could make that work anyway. They'd just sneak off together."

"Are you going to tell Isabella the good news, then?"

Vivian looked at the pot, happily simmering. "I suppose. Why don't you call Phineas over here for supper?"

* * *

It was the most surreal meal of Phineas's life.

An hour ago, he'd been worried that his reluctance to loose his kinky side was going to lose him Isabella. Now, he was eating supper with her and both their mothers, worried that Isabella's mother was going to pull the plug on their relationship because of that kinky side.

He could hardly taste the chorizo stew, despite the spiciness of the sausage and the strong seasonings required to stand up to it. He was too busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on. A glance across the table showed that Isabella was similarly confused.

His mother had gone across the street after talking to him for a bit. He'd stared at the TV with his father, not seeing it. He'd been trying to puzzle out exactly what his mother had meant by some of her insinuations. And then she'd called him, telling him to come over, and to bring his package that had arrived today.

He _really_ didn't want to know how his mother recognized the Stockroom's return address that quickly.

"So," his mother said. "Vivian and I have talked."

"You're not going to make us break up, are you?" Isabella asked anxiously.

"No," his mother said. Isabella's mother, perhaps a bit reluctantly, nodded agreement.

Phineas sagged with relief.

"I need to confirm," Isabella's mother said. "Phineas - you would never do anything to my Isa that she didn't want?"

"Never," he said firmly. "If I do push too far, she has a safeword to use to tell me to back off."

"And you would?"

"Yes, yes I would," he said. "The most important thing for this sort of relationship is trust, and violating her trust like that...I don't think I could ever get it back."

She nodded, then turned to her daughter. "Isa, you would not let him do things you didn't want him to if it were necessary to keep him?"

She thought for a second. "No, I wouldn't, but part of why I fantasized about him so long was that I knew I could trust him. He might push my limits, but he'd never ever push harder than I wanted him to."

Isabella's mother looked a bit uncomfortable at what her daughter was describing, and Phineas's mother laughed. "Be careful when you ask questions about your kid's sex life, Vivian. You might get an answer."

"I noticed."

Phineas relaxed a bit, and his eyes caught Isabella's across the table. She was smirking.

* * *

After the dinner dishes had been put away, both of their mothers had gone across the street to continue talking.

After they left, Isabella looked at Phineas, surprised. _They're just going to...leave us here together?_

Phineas smiled at her nervously, and she sidled over next to him. He slid his arms around her, and she nestled into his chest with a happy sigh. Things were, as far as she could tell, back to normal. Which wasn't quite where she wanted them, but a lot better than she'd feared an hour ago.

"Need you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry about the collar. Mama came home when I wasn't expecting it, and..."

"My fault."

She leaned back to look at him. "Why is it your fault?"

"Because I hadn't been making you wear it. I hadn't been giving you what you want. I'm sorry."

She put her head back on his chest, listening to his heart race. "I realized while Mama had me in my room that I'd trade any hope of you being my master again to keep you as my boyfriend."

He kissed her forehead. "But you shouldn't have to make that trade. I'm working on it. I've just...part of my head is still ashamed of what I want. Talking to Mom helped. She...apparently, from the way she was talking, I'm not the only person in the family into this sort of thing."

"Um. Ew?"

"Yeah, that's about what I said. I don't want to think about what her and Dad do."

"So, what's in the box?" she asked, nodding to the small shipping box he'd brought when he came over.

"I..." His smile because nervous again. "Can we go upstairs and talk?"

"Sure." She led him up to her bedroom. She shook her ass at him on the way up the stairs, and he reached up and swatted it, sending a thrill right up her spine.

He took a seat on the bed, holding the box. There was a slight rattling sound coming from inside it as he spun it in his hands.

"So?" she asked, sitting at her desk and facing him.

"I decided that I needed to do something about...what I want. What you want. I couldn't just do it spontaneously. So I ordered some stuff online."

"Oh? Such as?"

He pulled his Swiss Army knife from his pocket and cut the tape on the box. She leaned forward to peek inside, and he tilted the box away from her. He put the knife away, then rummaged in the box a bit.

"These were the main part," he said, pulling out a small white box. He opened it, and slid a pair of handcuffs out.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't stop staring at them. They were shiny with chrome, and clearly very solidly built. If they were locked on her wrists, she wouldn't be able to escape. Her breathing had sped up.

He pushed the ratchet through one of the cuffs, opening it, and the clicking sound it made went straight to her core. He looked up at her, and she realized her mouth was hanging open. She closed it and gave him a smile.

"You like this," he said.

She nodded, unable to form words.

"Let's see what else is in here," he said. He pulled out a bright blue ball on a leather strap - a ball gag. She looked at it apprehensively. It wasn't that she didn't trust Phineas, but the idea of being unable to cry out bothered her.

"I'm not sure I'm up for that yet," she said.

"Okay." He put it back in the box, and brought out a small plastic box. "One last thing."

She looked closer to see what it was, and then her eyes went wide. Inside were some basic nipple clamps, with rubber tips on them and a screw to control the tightness. "Ohhh..." she whispered.

He set them back in the box, along with the leg irons, then picked up the handcuffs. "Now," he said, "it occurs to me that perhaps there should be some punishment for what happened today."

It felt like her nipples were trying to rip their way through her bra. "There should?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Go put on your collar," he said in a commanding voice.

She walked over to her nightstand, highly aware of Phineas's presence as she passed by him. She'd put the collar in there after being sent upstairs, since there wasn't much point in hiding it under the dresser any more. She buckled it around her throat, surrendering to the feeling of tightness.

"Come here," Phineas ordered. She walked to him, then knelt down in front of him, her eyes downcast.

He left her there for a long moment, then said, "Stand up and turn around." She did, and her heart raced as she looked away from him.

He pulled one wrist back, and then she felt the cold metal of the cuff ratchet closed. The cuff was snug but not tight. It shifted a bit as Phineas did something to it.

He took her other wrist, and felt the other cuff close around it. She tugged gently on the cuffs, trying to separate them, and suppressed a moan as she realized she couldn't. He did something to that cuff as well, and then said, "Okay, the double lock is engaged so they won't tighten more. Turn around."

She turned around again, feeling helpless with her hands behind her back. "Yes, Master," she whispered.

"You let your mother discover your collar," he said in a low voice. "How many spanks do you think that deserves?"

She wasn't sure how many she wanted, but the idea that he was going to give them to her at all was doing exciting things to her hormones. "Ten?" she offered hesitantly.

"Ten? Your mother was threatening to not let us see each other, and you think it's worth ten?"

She hung her head. "I don't know, Master."

He reached forward and tilted her head up. "I see. In that case, we will go with ten for now. On your bare ass. Remove your panties."

She started to ask how she was going to do that with her hands behind her back, but the look on his face said that he was looking forward to seeing her solve this problem. The whole situation was hot enough that she half expected her panties to spontaneously combust.

She pulled up on her skirt, which was fortunately quite short. Underneath, her hand found her panties. She hooked a finger in the leg hole and tugged downward.

It didn't move anywhere near as much as she had hoped. She bent her arms enough to catch the waistband with her thumb, pulling down. One side of her panties went down, so she switched to the other side. The waistband was getting tight, stretching to get over her hips, making it harder to pull.

And then she got one side past her hips, and the waistband loosened. She switched back to the first side and slid it down as well, and gravity took over. The crotch caught between her knees, and she spread them enough to let her panties fall to her ankles. She stepped out with one foot, then shook them off the other one, dropping them on the floor.

"Very nice, slave," Phineas said. "Now bend over my lap."

She stepped to his side, and he put a hand on her waist to help guide her into position. She leaned forward, carefully, trying not to fall because she couldn't catch herself. He put his other hand on her shoulder, helping hold her up as she balanced across his lap. His forearm was supporting her across her chest, and her bare ass stuck out to his right side.

The arm holding up her chest shifted a bit, and the hand gripped her breast. Her breathing was getting heavy from the feeling, even through her blouse and bra.

His right hand slid down under her skirt, then lifted it up. His fingers rested on her ass, softly caressing. She tugged at her cuffs, holding her helpless, and surrendered to the feelings.

"Count for me," Master Phineas said, and lifted his hand. With a _*crack*_ , he hit full on her ass cheek, and she jumped. It hurt, just for a moment, and then it was just a warm feeling.

"One," she said softly.

"Louder," he said.

"One."

"Better." He lifted his hand again, and it came down on the other cheek. The warmth was radiating out. Her face was flushed, she could feel it.

"Two."

A third, and then a fourth in quick succession, one on each cheek. She moaned softly. "Three. Four."

They began to blur together. It wasn't painful at all any more. It was like each hit was a direct shot to her core, pure sensation that she couldn't differentiate. Pain, pleasure, passion, all one.

"Ten," she said, dreamily, after the last stroke.

"Very good," Master said, and his hand slid down between her parted thighs. She was wet, oh God was she wet, and his finger slid inside her without any resistance.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Master." He was hard against her stomach - she could feel that through his jeans.

"Stand up," he said, helping her back to her feet. The skirt, falling back into place, brushed against her ass, which felt supersensitive.

He stood as well, unzipping his pants and lowering them, and his underwear, to his knees. He sat back down and guided her over, straddling his lap. She knelt down, and he guided them both as she impaled herself on him.

Her body felt charged with energy, and as his hands on her hips guided her up and down his shaft, she could feel herself getting ready to explode. Their bodies moved together, his hips lifting off the bed to meet hers in midair.

She started moving faster, sliding up and down on him, as her eyes closed and her mouth fell open. She couldn't speak, couldn't see, could do nothing but feel her pussy clamping down on his cock as the energy discharged. The world was just them, just the feeling of him inside of her, her wrists held back so she couldn't resist him. She was his, she'd always been his, but now he'd claimed her and tamed her forever.

Her peaks slowed, but she felt his hips moving faster. He was pumping into her, and then he froze, his arms wrapped around her as he pulsed inside her.

Her eyes opened lazily, and she saw that he was smiling. He lay back on her bed, pulling her down to lay on top of him. He was softening inside her, and as she leaned forward, he slid out with a wet plop.

He reached up to brush some hair from her face, then kissed her. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

"Should I release the cuffs?"

"On one condition," she said mischievously.

"Anything."

"Never let me go."

"Done." He reached over for a handcuff key, then fumbled around behind her for a moment before finding the right hole. A moment later one wrist was loose, and the second followed. He set the handcuffs and key down on the bed, then returned to holding her.

"Can you spend the night?" she asked.

"I think that might be pushing our luck," he said. "We do have school tomorrow."

"Mmm," she sighed.

"Although, do we know how long our mothers are going to be talking?"

"Not a clue."

"I'll send Mom a text and see if it's okay."

"Sounds good," Isabella said. "She can talk to Mama and maybe it'll work." She rolled off of him as he reached for his phone. He typed into it for a moment, then set it down.

He was just starting to unbutton her blouse when the phone chimed. He picked it up and smiled, then showed it to her.

**That's fine. Vivian's okay with it too. Just remember you have school tomorrow.**

She finished unbuttoning her blouse and slid it off. "We'll get to sleep eventually, I suppose."

* * *

Phineas woke to an unfamiliar beeping noise.

"Grmpf," Isabella mumbled as she reached across him to find the button to turn it off.

He was awake now. Isabella was lying half on top of him, naked. She'd considered wearing her collar to sleep, but he'd convinced her not to. He was equally naked, and apparently had had a case of morning wood even before his gorgeous girlfriend had more or less climbed onto him.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Her eyes opened, as if she suddenly realized he was there. She smiled at him before leaning down to give him a quick kiss. "Morning, lover."

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

Her hand slid down between them, finding his erection. She gave it a gentle stroke that made his eyes roll back in his head. "Enough to take care of this," she said.

"I..." he said, his eyes staring at the ceiling without seeing it.

She straddled him, putting his cock lengthwise up her slit. She rocked her hips, sliding along his cock without letting it enter her, and he groaned at the sensation.

"Last night was amazing," she said in a low voice.

"It was," he agreed, his breathing stuttering from the sensations. "Not sure...every night. Make a date for it?" he gasped.

She grinned. "I'd like you to tie me to the bed and ravish me. Can we pencil that in for Thursday at 6?"

He laughed and gripped her hips. "After the prom?" He guided her up far enough for his cock to slip free of her, then pulled her back down onto it. She was wet and ready, and he slid inside of her without a hitch.

"Ohh..." she moaned. "That sounds good." Her breathing was becoming heavy. "Come back here. Collar me. Strip me. Cuff me. Punish me."

"Make you mine," he said, pressing up into her. All he could see was the beautiful woman riding him. Her breasts shook as she bounced, faster and faster. "Clamp your tits. Spank your ass. Fuck you hard."

"Ahh..." Her mouth opened as the orgasm hit her, quivering on top of him. She slid down to lie on top of him, and his hands grabbed her ass as he kept thrusting. Her breasts pressed into his chest as her breathing slowed, and then his own peak hit. He held her to him as he came, his fingers digging into her hips as his back arched off the bed.

"I could handle waking up like that more often," she said as he collapsed onto the bed. He opened his eyes; her face was inches above his. She was smirking at him. He lifted his head and kissed her gently.

"Time to get up, though," he said, swatting her ass.

"Hey!" She climbed off of him, and he admired the view for a moment before sitting up. She looked back at him, and posed, cocking her hips. "You like?"

"I do." He stood and walked to her, pulling her to him. "I love you," he whispered.

She nestled in to his chest, sighing happily. "Love you too. That's the best part."

"And here I thought..."

She looked up and glared at him, and he laughed.

"Were you serious about after the prom?" she asked.

"I am. I think I'll be able to do better if I can plan ahead a bit. So I'll plan something out for Saturday night after we get back from the prom."

"Nothing during the prom?"

He gave her an evil smirk. "We'll see." He kissed her again, then let her go so he could track down his clothes. "But, right now, I need to go across the street for a shower and some clean clothes."

"You could shower here," she said.

"Only if I want to miss the bus." He found his underwear balled up in a corner, and pulled it on.

She laughed. "True enough. Okay." She tossed him his shirt as he stepped into his pants.

After a few more kisses and gropes, he went downstairs. Isabella's mother was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro," he said.

"Come here for a moment, Phineas," she said.

"Yes?" He walked over toward her, looking at her with an embarrassed smile on his face.

She stared at him for a long moment. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. I have for a long time. I just...I never thought she could love me back. Even if she were interested..."

Isabella's mother nodded. "I'm sorry I got upset last night."

"It's okay. I understand. You want to protect her."

"I don't think there's much I can still do there." She reached out and clasped his hand. "Will you protect her?"

"Always."

She smiled at him. "You'd better go get ready for school. I wouldn't count on spending the night here during the week."

"I understand. We'd been thinking of coming back here after the prom on Saturday. Would it be okay if I spent the night then?"

She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, that would be fine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."

"De nada, Phineas."

* * *

Isabella paced the living room floor nervously. She'd gotten into her prom dress, and was just waiting for Phineas to come pick her up. Not that there was much picking up to do, since he just lived across the street, but his mother wanted pictures before they left.

Ferb would be riding with them, and they were going to pick up Adyson on the way. Tuesday after school, Troy had decided that Adyson agreeing to go to the prom meant he could take liberties with her. She'd decked him, and five minutes later, she'd called Ferb to see if his offer was still good. He'd agreed instantly.

And then, Wednesday morning, Phineas had said he was expecting another box from Los Angeles.

He refused to tell her what was in it, but he had given her one order. As he was heading home on Wednesday night, he'd ordered her not to masturbate until after the prom. When he'd visited Thursday and Friday nights, he'd teased her without letting her come.

She'd considered not wearing anything under her dress, but he'd told her to dress normally. She had gone without stockings, though, to minimize the amount of things to remove afterwards. The skirt wasn't especially tight, so she didn't have to worry about panty lines. Especially since the panties she'd chosen to wear had bowties on the side, so they could be removed even if she was tied up.

She was really looking forward to them being removed while she was tied up. Right now, though, she was looking forward to any sort of orgasm. The order not to masturbate was driving her up the wall. Obeying Phineas's orders was sexy. It made her want to get herself off. But he'd ordered her not to. It was a vicious cycle that had her ready to jump him as soon as he showed up.

A knock on the door startled her out of this train of thought. She opened it quickly, finding Phineas outside with a backpack and a small bag. He had dressed in the grey suit she had helped him choose, with his purple tie that matched her dress. She practically tackled him in a hug. He caught her easily, squeezing her as tightly as he could with his hands full. "You look incredible," he said.

"Wanna go upstairs and mess me up?" she asked eagerly.

He laughed. "Nope. You can wait for later." He looked around. "I brought something for you."

"Oh?"

He let go of her, setting the backpack on the floor, and opened the bag. "I...I hope it isn't too much," he said awkwardly as he pulled out a gold choker necklace.

"For me?"

"If you want. It's got a little triangle on the front, with a small letter P in it." He showed her; if she hadn't been looking for them, she probably wouldn't have noticed them.

"Almost like a collar," Isabella said, and then revelation dawned on her. "Exactly like a collar?"

"Sort of. There's no rings to attach anything to, and it doesn't lock. It's just a necklace. But if you wanted to think of it as a collar you could wear in public..." He trailed off, a worried smile on his face.

She leaned over and kissed him, taking the necklace. "Thank you. Would you like me to wear it tonight?"

"Up to you."

"Would I be expected to be under your orders while wearing it?"

He gave her an evil smirk. "That's rather the point of a collar, isn't it?" Her breath caught. "But," he continued, stepping close to her, "I suspect you consider yourself under my orders whether you're wearing a collar or not."

She stared up at him, her insides quivering. He knew. She nodded helplessly, and he smiled. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I..." she began, trying to get her mental bearings again. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course," he said. She turned around, and he unhooked the necklace she had been wearing. The new one went around her neck, not as tight as her collar, but snug.

"There we go," he said. "Now, we should probably drop my stuff in your room, then go back across the street so that Mom can get pictures of us."

* * *

The DJ had gone to a slow song, and Phineas swayed across the dance floor with Isabella. Three weeks ago - it felt like forever, it felt like yesterday - he'd been expecting the prom to be an agony of pretending not to be interested in her. And now...

She sighed happily and squeezed in tighter, pressing herself to him. His hands were on her back, bare just above the waist of her halter-top dress. She loved him. He was still amazed at that. She'd seen him, seen the things about him that he'd tried to keep suppressed, and loved him anyway. She loved him more because of them.

Across the dance floor, Ferb and Adyson were pressed together, slowly moving to the music. Ferb had been rather nervous about tonight - worried that he'd do something Adyson didn't want him to, most of all. He said that she'd told him her problem hadn't been letting Troy touch her like that, it had been that he hadn't asked, and had laughed when she got upset. Ferb was confused, and not sure if that meant he should ask.

Phineas had said that it sounded like an invitation to ask, which hadn't helped Ferb's nervousness.

Isabella shifted, and looked up at him lazily, a contented smile on her face.

"I love you," he whispered, making her smile grow.

"Love you too," she whispered back. "Thank you. For being you."

* * *

Isabella lay curled up with Phineas in the back of the limo. The two couples had split it up wordlessly for the ride back to Maple Drive; Ferb and Adyson had taken the front corner seats by the driver, while Phineas and Isabella were on the far back seat. It looked like Ferb and Adyson were murmuring quietly to each other as their hands roamed gently over their prom clothes. She smiled at them; Adyson had told her that if Ferb was interested, she might just go all the way with him. From the way the two of them were acting, she thought the odds were pretty good that they would.

Isabella was sitting in Phineas's lap, just enjoying being with him. The night had gone just about perfectly. His mother had taken pictures of the two of them getting ready to go, and then they'd ridden in the limo to pick up Adyson. Her mother had offered them all dinner beforehand, so they'd stopped at the restaurant. Phineas's mother was there, too, and had taken more pictures of both couples.

The prom had been everything she'd dreamed of. They'd danced and talked, and she'd met up with her friends and they'd all shown off how great they looked.

And best of all, she'd been there with Phineas. And not just as friends - that would have been okay, but having him there as her boyfriend had just been the cherry on the sundae. He'd said he loved her, and meant it.

And now they were going back to her room, where he'd become her master again.

With a grin, she whispered to him, "Everything I'm wearing was chosen so it can be removed while I'm tied up."

His eyebrows went up and he smiled. "Everything?"

"Everything, Master."

His voice dropped to his Master timbre, the one that sent thrills down her spine. "I thought I told you to wear panties."

"I did," she said, squirming in his lap. "They tie on the sides."

He glanced up at Ferb and Adyson, then looked back at her with a smile. "Are you presuming I intend to tie you up?"

Her breathing was speeding up. "If you wish. Master."

His hand had dropped down to her bare leg, just below the hem of her dress. It stroked her leg gently but insistently, pulling the hem up a bit with every stroke. It wasn't an especially long dress, so if he did this for very long, he'd be able to see her panties, and so would Ferb and Adyson. Her heart was racing, because she wasn't sure if he'd stop before then.

The limo came to a stop, and he brushed her skirt back down as he sat up. "I think we're going to head home for the night," Phineas said. "We've still got the limo for two more hours if you two want to go for a drive."

Adyson and Ferb both blushed. Ferb looked at her with a question in his eyes, and she nodded eagerly. "I think we shall," he said.

"Sounds fine. Good night, you two," Phineas said. The driver pulled the door open, and Phineas helped Isabella out.

She led him into her house and upstairs to her room. Once there, she turned to him, melting into his arms.

"You looked so beautiful tonight," he said.

"You're not looking so bad yourself," she said.

He glanced over at his backpack, sitting just beside her desk. "If you don't want to play..."

She gave him her best sultry expression. "Whatever my Master desires."

He smiled and lifted his arm, and she felt the knot of her halter top loosen. He stepped back, and she let her dress fall to the floor.

He reached over and flipped his fingers across one of the bows on her panties. "Very nice," he said. "I'm looking forward to removing them from your helpless body. Go fetch your collar."

She turned toward her nightstand, and as she did, he gave her a swat on the ass. "Hey," she said, glaring back at him. He smirked back.

She took off her jewelry and replaced it with her pink collar. She kicked off her shoes as well, leaving her wearing just the collar and her tiny pair of panties. She turned to him; he was pulling some pink leather out of his backpack.

"Master?" she asked, walking over to him and kneeling.

"Stand," he said. As she did, he took one of her wrists and buckled a pink leather cuff around it. A thin layer of fleece padding inside it kept it from chafing, and a metal D-ring hung from one side of it. He put another cuff on her other wrist, then connected the two with a double-sided carabiner.

She tugged at the cuffs, which were unyielding. She was bound. Not quite helpless, though - she could probably unbuckle a cuff if she needed to.

As she was looking at the wrist cuffs, Phineas had knelt down in front of her. He buckled a pink cuff around one ankle, and then the other. He didn't connect them, to her mild surprise.

"Lie down," he ordered. She lay on her bed, resting her cuffed hands on her stomach. Phineas knelt down by the corner of the bed, at her feet, and pulled a strap up. Gently pulling her leg to the side, he clipped the end of the strap to the cuff.

He repeated that on the other bottom corner, spreading her legs and preventing her from closing them. She leaned forward to see what he'd done as he worked on a corner strap at the head of the bed. The straps were adjustable, and had a loop at one end. He was attaching them to the bedframe with a slipknot, passing the strap through the loop after wrapping it around the frame. He reached over and unclipped her wrists from each other, clipping one instead to the bed corner. She lay back, resting her other wrist in position for him.

He attached the fourth strap and clipped her wrist, then went around the bed tightening the straps. She twisted a bit, pulling on the straps. Now she was helpless - tied down to her own bed, spread-eagled, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of panties that were removable with a quick tug on the bow ties.

He walked back to the head of the bed, gently running his hand along her leg. He reached up and circled her nipple with his finger; it was stiff and ready for his attention.

"Now, let's see what else we have in here," he said, looking inside his backpack. "Oh, here we go." He held up a padded pink blindfold. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, her insides in turmoil. They'd already pushed much farther than they'd ever gone before - was she willing to try this as well?

"Green," she whispered, using the 'give me more' safeword. Yellow would mean to slow down, and red meant she needed to stop now.

He smiled at her, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. He lifted her head enough off of her pillow to stretch the blindfold strap behind her head, and the world went black. The inside of the blindfold was soft, and completely blocked out the light.

With her vision blocked, her other senses went into overdrive to pick up the slack. Every noise Phineas made was louder. Every air current blowing across her bare skin was stronger.

The bed shifted as Phineas moved on it. His mouth pressed to hers, kissing her deeply, and she kissed him back. He broke this kiss and continued down her chin, kissing the hollow of her throat before descending further.

One of his hands had come up and was stroking her breast. It was avoiding the nipple for now, instead orbiting it just far enough to stay out of contact. His mouth trailed down to the other breast, kissing it all over, but avoiding that nipple as well.

His fingers caught one nipple just as his mouth captured the other. Isabella moaned wordlessly as he gently rolled her nipple in her fingers while his mouth suckled the other to an aching stiffness.

He shifted on the bed again, leaving her breasts alone, and then she heard a slight jangle. _The nipple clamps_ , she barely had time to think before a sharp pinch hit one nipple.

_Okay, that really hurts. And not in a fun way._ It wasn't an arousing pain like the spanking had been, this was really uncomfortable.

The chain rattled again, and his fingers gently pinched her other nipple. She couldn't really feel it, though, because the other one was in pain.

"Yellow," she said, her mouth dry. She hoped he didn't get upset.

"Are the clamps too much?" he asked apologetically.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Sorry," he said. "Let me take it off."

The pain spiked again as the blood flowed back into her nipple. She inhaled sharply, and then exhaled slowly as the pain began to ease.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. Ready to keep going, or do you need a break?"

"Keep going."

He leaned over and kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said.

His hands caressed her legs, sliding up the outside of her thighs, skimming across just below her panties, and then back down the insides of her thighs. The straps on her legs had a little bit of slack in them, but just a little, and she could only wiggle a little bit.

His hands paused, and she felt the bow ties on either side of her panties go slack. A quick tug, and the panties were gone, leaving her bare. Phineas's fingers ran through the neatly-trimmed patch of hair between her legs, then slid down toward her opening.

She wasn't as wet as she had been before, and his fingers gently caressed her for a moment, parting her labia before vanishing.

She heard a crinkle of plastic, followed by Phineas grumbling to himself. "Just a sec, damn bulletproof wrappers."

_What is he opening?_

"There we go," he said, and then a moment later, his fingers reached back between her legs. They were a bit cool, but coated with something slippery - evidently he'd opened a bottle of lubricant. The added moisture increased the sensations, and as his fingers slid inside of her, her hips tried to push upwards to meet them.

His fingers vanished again, only to be replaced by a plastic pressure on her opening. Whatever it was was about the size of her thumb; it slid into her well-lubricated hole, and stayed there.

Her hips jumped up as the little item inside her kicked to life; it was a vibrator, evidently, set to low. It wasn't anywhere near enough to get her off, but it was plenty to keep her attention.

"And I'll just set that to simmer while I work on the rest of you," Phineas said.

Isabella tried to respond, but it was too hard to concentrate. Her mouth gaped open and closed - she must look like a fish, she thought. Her hips rocked of their own accord within the little freedom that they had.

A cool sensation on her stomach made her jump, as a small amount of some liquid was poured onto her. Phineas's hands slid through the pool, rubbing it into her skin, and she caught a floral scent in the air.

"I picked up some massage oil," Phineas said. "Is this okay?"

Isabella nodded wordlessly, her mouth still open.

He spread the oil across her stomach, and then up her breasts. He seemed much more reluctant to do anything to them. She tried to tell him it was okay, but the vibrator buzzing away inside of her rendered her incapable of speech.

He poured a little more oil out onto each nipple; they were both stiff even before the cool liquid hit them. He took one breast in each hand and gently rubbed the oil in, squeezing and pinching the nipple just a bit, just enough. Each time, it was like the nipple had a direct line to her clitoris, which was bared but untouched between her spread legs.

He continued rubbing the oil into her, working his way down one leg and then the other. As he reached her ankle, he bumped the vibrator up a notch, and her mouth made an O of surprise.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier," Phineas said, his voice a bit hoarse. "My gorgeous girlfriend, spread out helplessly, oiled up and so turned on she can't even speak."

Isabella nodded, rocking her pelvis at him, trying to convince him to turn the vibrator up to full.

Suddenly, it turned off, and slipped out of her. "Ohhhhh," she moaned, a bit disappointed.

The mattress shifted as Phineas climbed between her legs. His fingers stroked her clit, and she gasped.

His cock pressed against her entrance, and she opened her legs the little bit she could to let him in. She was very wet now, especially with the added lubricant, and he slid all the way into her on his first thrust. "Yes," she whispered.

"Mine," Phineas said in a low voice as he began to pump in and out of her. "All mine."

"Yours," she whispered. He was on top of her, using her body. She could do nothing about it.

He pushed himself up, and she heard the vibrator turn on again. He briefly stroked it over her nipples, then trailed it down her stomach. She held her breath as it got closer and closer to where she wanted it most right now.

He began to thrust into her again as the vibrator touched her clitoris. Three days of denial and the timeless time that Phineas had been massaging the oil into her had gotten her ready to peak, and that first contact was enough. The long-delayed orgasm was that much stronger, and her mouth gaped open as her senses were overwhelmed. She pulled on the bonds that kept her tied down as she tried to wrap her arms and legs around Phineas.

As her body calmed down, she realized that Phineas must have orgasmed as well, as he was lying on top of her, breathing heavily but no longer moving. The vibrator had fallen off of her; she could hear it faintly, and the mattress vibrated slightly from somewhere between her legs.

"Wow," Phineas whispered. He pushed himself off of her, then reached up and removed her blindfold. She blinked in the sudden brightness, then found himself looking into his blue eyes.

Her eyes started to water, and she whispered, "Thank you."

He climbed off of the bed and unclipped one of her wrists, then reached across her to release the other. She rotated her shoulders to work out the stiff muscles from being held in place as he unclipped her ankles.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to her as she sat up. He turned off the vibrator - it was a small pink knob attached to a control by a thin wire.

She nodded, not knowing how to put it in words. It had been incredible - perhaps not everything she'd dreamed of, but far better than she'd feared. The fact that Phineas had been willing and able to make it happen had been fantastic.

And right now...

_Ah. Yes._

"That was incredible, but right now, I just want to curl up under the blankets and be held for a while," Isabella said.

"Sounds good to me," he said, pulling back the blankets. She stood to let him do so, then lay down in the bed. "Do you want to take off the cuffs and collar?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Just hold me."

He joined her in the bed, both nude, and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. She curled up on her side, facing away from him, and he spooned behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Like that?" he asked.

She nodded, relaxing into him.

* * *

Phineas lay in bed, holding Isabella. He'd read some web pages about aftercare after a BDSM scene; it seemed like what Isabella wanted afterwards was to be held and cuddled. He certainly had no objections to that.

"I'm sorry about the clamps," he said softly.

She chuckled. "Me too. I don't know what I was expecting them to feel like, but that wasn't it. Maybe we can try them again when we're not as far into things."

"Sounds good." He ran his hand along her side, still in awe that she was there with him, much less the things she'd let him to do her.

"So the cuffs and vibrator were the latest order?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda broke for a while, between that and the necklace. Only thing I got this time that I haven't tried out yet is a hogtie connector."

"A what?"

"It's...here, it's easier to show you." He rolled over to the edge of the bed and rooted through his bag for a moment. "This." He handed her a metal ring with four short pink leather straps hanging from it, each ending in a spring clip.

"How...oh," she said. "So you use it to clip the wrist and ankle cuffs together."

"Right."

"Huh." She pressed back into him, humming happily. "If you decide to test it out on me before I wake up, I'm okay with that."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "We'll see how we're doing in the morning."


End file.
